


ambedo

by twinfantasy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, all nine of them are mentioned, but i didnt tag bc. its not the main point., squint for jeongmo, you want fluff? you get fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinfantasy/pseuds/twinfantasy
Summary: (noun) a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details.





	ambedo

"you guys are really gonna make me have my first kiss with him? on stage? i'm blocking you all on every form of social media." sana complains, head tilted upwards toward where her hands are holding her phone, tapping irritably on the screen and pulling up instagram. her head is comfortably laying in mina's lap, one of mina's hands lightly massaging her scalp and the other snatching sana's phone from her grip. sana huffs when mina smirks down at her, pouting and reaching futilely to get her phone back.

"you're not blocking anyone. nice try, though." mina says, booping sana's nose and tossing the phone to jeongyeon, who's sitting across from them. momo's leaning into jeongyeon and nayeon's curled up on the wall next to mina along with jihyo. there's a small cuddle pile consisting of dahyun, tzuyu, and chaeyoung on the floor between all of them. the whole of the room is relaxed, except for sana, who's extremely peeved and sulking about her part in the upcoming play.

"you signed up for this," jeongyeon starts, sympathy out the window, only paying attention to the conversation so she can give sana shit, "you knew there was a kissing scene! how did you go this long without it bothering you?"

"yeah, really, why is it suddenly such a big deal? you were ecstatic, like, 2 weeks ago." momo chimes in from her spot on jeongyeon's shoulder, her fingers playing idly with jeongyeon's. they intertwine at some point and she fights back a smile.

sana groans and sits up, only to fall right back into mina, who back hugs her as she buries her face in her hands. mina could honestly laugh at the sight if she didn't think the entire situation was pitifully sad. sana was _genuinely_ worried about this, and she doesn't worry about much, especially not anything to do with school or the play. she's a goddess at rehearsal and remembering her lines, making it hard for mina to see the true issue she has with her scene with mark.

besides, y'know, the obvious fact that sana was a flaming lesbian. however, mina didn't think it was that, either, because she knew exactly what she auditioned for. she was utterly stumped. one of the few times in her life where she had no idea what was going through one of her friends' heads.

"yeah, well, i thought i'd have a girlfriend by now! or at least my first kiss." her voice is muffled behind her hands and mina rests her chin on sana's shoulder, gently prying away her hands and holding them, dropping them into sana's lap. sana fiddles with their locked fingers and her annoyance slips away by the second. she tilts herself further back into mina and allows their cheeks to press together, side by side, warmth spreading through both of their faces.

"you haven't had your first kiss?" nayeon fake gasps, mocking her and laughing. if sana had a pillow nearby, she'd throw it at her. she settles for glaring instead. it doesn't work, somehow causing nayeon to laugh harder and crash into jihyo.

"watch it, panini head," jihyo reprimands, pushing nayeon off her and onto the floor where her laughing fit continues, turning back to sana, "i think we're all just a little surprised. besides, it's not that important -"

"don't you dare say it's not important, park jihyo. i will karate kick you into oblivion." sana interrupts, half serious, half playful.

"yeah, sure, okay. you'd probably fall before you even got within a foot of her." tzuyu points out. everyone except sana giggles and she finds herself growing increasingly impatient with her friends.

"you guys are supposed to help me, but instead you're making fun of me." she's tense in mina's arms and mina tightens her grip around her, anchoring her. she squeezes sana's hand and receives a complacent hum in response, the sound reverberating through her eardrums and sticking there like gum. _i can make sana calm. i can make sana happy. i only need to exist._ at the realization, her heart skips a beat, and her cheeks tint pink.

"sorry, sorry. why don't you kiss one of us, then? that'd make it easier and as a bonus you can get it over with." the minute the suggestion exits nayeon's mouth sana's body freezes over. this is the exact thing she _didn't_ want to happen. considering her position, sitting on top of mina, she doesn't think it could be any worse, since it's easier for her to turn around and kiss her. not that she doesn't want to kiss mina, no, she'd kill to kiss her, but she's scared. scared of the aftermath, scared of reactions, scared of mina's feelings towards her.

sana doesn't know mina's sexuality. she knows mina thinks of her as a friend, maybe a best friend, but she's unsure of anything else beyond that. she'd rather dive headfirst into a volcano than force herself and her wishes onto mina.

"who then? no one here is throwing themselves up as an offer." sana counters, trying to drag them all away from the subject at hand.

"i mean, to be fair," chaeyoung rolls around onto her back to face sana, brown eyes colliding, "you might as well be straddling mina. so. do with that what you will."

sana gulps and her hands disconnect themselves from mina's as her body rotates around, knees on either side of mina's hips. mina's legs are stretched out now, underneath sana, her fingers drumming lightly where she presumes sana's hip bones are. sana almost loses it when mina looks up at her, eyes bare and honest and alive. her senses are heightened and it sends her adrenaline to a new state of being when dahyun, tzuyu, and chaeyoung start chanting "kiss! kiss! kiss!". there's also the comments coming from the quieter onlookers, which are fueling her heart more.

("come the fuck on, i've been waiting for six years." "aw, mina looks flustered. yell some more!" "someone push sana or she's never gonna kiss the damn girl.")

"this is okay with you, mina? you're sure?" sana whispers, her lips barely touching mina's, her resistance overpowering her wants.

"of course. come here." and it's said with a small smile on mina's lips, her voice commandeering yet gentle, exactly what she knows sana needs to nudge herself forward.

they're in no rush. their lips meet and mina melts into the girl on top of her, sana lifting her chin with a finger, the hand that's free roaming up to mina's jawline, tracing it with the precision of a painter. mina doesn't know what to do with her hands at first, but she finds them drifting naturally back into sana's hair, carding through her locks and latching behind the nape of her neck. it pulls sana impossibly closer to her, the heat of their bodies combining in the small space between them, mina letting it completely consume her. eventually sana's tongue slides against her bottom lip and mina immediately responds, her lips parting and allowing sana to overwhelm her.

it's not the kiss that's taking over the rational thoughts in mina's head, it's sana. it's sana's hair and the mix of lavender and vanilla it blankets her in. it's her skin and the smoothness of it, how she can make sana twitch by simply resting her fingers against her neck, against her hips. it's sana's hands and the roughness of the callouses inhabiting them, but they're soft on her jaw, under her chin. it's sana's ridiculously talented ability to kiss her with all her might and mina forgets what anything tastes like besides cherries and creamsicles.

nothing else exists in those few moments, both of them tangled and wrapped up in each other, literally and figuratively. anything that isn't sana is wiped from mina's conscious. she focuses entirely on the feel of her slightly chapped lips, of the fruity chap-stick she wears, the noises she can hear trapped in sana's throat, the sounds that are escaping her and being swallowed by sana. there's no risk, no need to quicken their pace. mina kisses as languidly as she wants and sana takes it willingly, completely caught up in her.

the only thing that separates them is momo hitting them with a blanket, knocking their lips away from each other. they both re-enter reality at the same time, the yelling in the room surpassing the level with which their ears can process. it takes a minute to realize the screaming is because of them. because no one expected them to kiss as long as they did and mina adorns the shame on her cheeks, hot and wine red.

they get a chorus of "oh my god!" and "congrats on getting married you two." and "yo, what the fuck was that?" from everyone in the room, jihyo scolding them for doing that in front of the kids and sana uselessly arguing that they're all in highschool, they're not kids anymore, they can handle it.

they get back to rehearsing their lines after mina and sana get whiplash from every person in the room. something's off, though. sana isn't sitting on mina anymore, and she's not laying on her, either. she's cuddled into her side. it's all the contact she can handle right now because, well -

sana can't stop staring at mina's lips. and her mouth still tastes like root beer. and mina keeps glancing at her. and she really needs to push her against the wall and kiss her again. but their friends are here, and rehearsal lasts another two hours. she'll wait with all the will left in her body.

she knows mina felt it, too.

###### 

2 hours later and they're the only ones left behind, cleaning up the drama room, returning blankets and chairs to their respectable places. the youngest three left early to study for a chem quiz the next morning, and jihyo had to volunteer at the soup kitchen. momo left shortly after them for a swim meet, jeongyeon trailing her to the meet and nayeon going home as soon as she could.

the room is supercharged with tension. neither one wants to bring it up, but at the same time, they both do. sana speaks up first, as usual.

"our kiss was uh, intense." she's slowly sauntering towards an expectant mina who has her back pressed firmly against the wall.

"amazing." mina agrees, both fearing and anticipating the burning gaze sana has set on her.

"spectacular."

"show-stopping."

"otherworldly." sana's an inch away from her, mina's hands already caressing the nape of her neck, comfortable and familiar in that position. mina can sense sana's waiting for something. she throws it to her.

"electrifying." sana pushes forward, loops her arms around her and flattens her hands on the small of her back, meets her lips with the ferocity of a touch-starved teenager. mina pulls her flush against her body and it's everything, it's the sound of cascading waterfalls, it's the feeling of jumping too high on a trampoline and waiting to come down, it's the touch of grasping desperately for something you never knew you needed.

sana kisses her wherever she can. along her jawline, down her neck, across her collarbones. she realizes this is now or never. she doesn't wish to see herself become one of those people who doesn't know what they want, or how to voice it. she needs mina. she can say it.

"go out with me. this saturday. i wanna take you hiking and kiss you at the peak of the mountain. i wanna kiss you everywhere beautiful on this earth." mina chuckles, light and sincere. sana's kissing her way back up to her mouth when mina draws back, creating air between them.

"you're ambitious for a high school teen." mina breathes out, not caring to register how breathless sana makes her.

"i'm serious. and i know it sounds stupid. but i don't care if we're young. kissing you is like flying far into the air, nothing else exists except us, and i need you and that feeling to last a while." it's almost too much and mina can feel tears build up in her eyes. it's completely genuine, no ulterior motive, sana _needs her._

"what if we have nothing in common, sana? what if this first date is a fluke?" mina has doubts. mina is the pessimist, the realist if you asked her. she doesn't trust high school relationships.

"then we can pretend nothing else happened after that first kiss," and sana grins brighter than the moon, staring deeply into mina's eyes, trying to get a reading on her, "but i don't think that will end up happening. put some faith in me, minari." and she does. mina doesn't trust high school relationships, but she does trust sana. with her whole heart she trusts her.

"let me see if this answers your question." mina's gummy smile is on full display the second before she leans in and that alone almost puts sana straight into a coma, since she's sure she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. they kiss one last time, the spark igniting into a gorgeous flame, the outside world nonexistent to them.

mina breaks off first, linking her hand with sana's and tingling from the shock it sends through her veins. she drags her out of the drama room, turning off the lights and locking the door with the spare key. when she turns around, sana's there, all smiles and curious looks. mina rolls her eyes and squeezes her hand reassuringly, bringing the back of sana's hand up to her lips and kissing it.

"c'mon, casanova. you can walk me to my car."

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to: im soft for 2na and i love romance. goodnight.


End file.
